


Heart of Love

by ohmissyyousofineee



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theories, Vampires, Wormholes, slight case fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmissyyousofineee/pseuds/ohmissyyousofineee
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a high school complete with theories about alien vampire hybrids, and wormholes.  Shenanigans ensue. (They're sort of in a relationship, not really sure where this would fall on the timeline).





	Heart of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope everyone is doing alright. Sorry it has been so long since I've posted, I have had absolutely no motivation or time to write. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, it's my first time writing for The X-Files fandom so constructive criticism would be helpful. I am slightly new to the fandom as well (currently on season 4). Let me know if there is any ship or prompt you would like me to write. I am not sure if this will be a multi chap yet, it probably will be because I keep on getting writers block.

“To give and not expect in return, that is what lies at the heart of love.”  
-Oscar Wilde 

"A high school? Seriously Mulder? You’re calling me at 3am to ask me to come with you to a high school? "

"Listen, Scully I don't control what goes on in a particular case, you're either coming with me or you're staying here. Take your pick." 

“I’ll just see you at the airport,” she said exasperated, before hanging up.

XXX

Scully grudgingly got up and got dressed. packed up a bag before departing for the airport. Once inside she immediately spotted Mulder.

“So what is this case about exactly?” Mulder took the opportunity to subtly wrap his arm around her shoulder, she leant into him slightly.

“They didn’t tell me much, but what they did say was interesting to say the least.” He waited until both he and Scully got through security before continuing.

“Apparently dispatchers got called over to the school because a science teacher appeared to be having a seizure. Now this is where is gets weird.” 

“Go on.” Scully urged. Mulder paid for two bags of sunflower seeds and two bottles of water, pocketing his change before continuing.

“Well, there was no teacher, at least there was nobody who appeared to be having a seizure-or even had a seizure.”

“I don’t understand. Dispatchers don’t just show up without a reason, they had to have found something.”

“Instead of a teacher as they expected to find, they found two little fangs of some kind on the desk.”

“Mulder please don’t say what I think you’re going to tell me.”

“It could be fangs of a vampire, there was an X-File on this a long time ago, and history has shown that vampires shed their fangs to regrow new ones.”

“Mulder. Vampires. Don’t. Exist. It would be impossible to live as one without be considered some kind of strange cannibal and plus there is absolutely no proof of their existence.” They boarded the plane and sat down in their seats. 

Within a matter of minutes Scully was snuggled up and drooling on Mulder’s shirt, fast asleep, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

XXX

Roughly five hours later they arrived at Hannibal Central High School, a large rectangle made up of bricks. A short, plump, red faced man, with a mustache and a large hat came over to them. 

“I’m Agent Mulder, this is my partner Agent Scully FBI.” Mulder and Scully showed their respective badges.

“I’m Sheriff Wallace, Hannibal Police Department. What happened is simply unexplainable. You should have a look for yourself.” Scully, who already looked skeptical, peered up at Mulder who simply shrugged his shoulder and placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her inside the building. 

The school, simply put, looked as though the life had been sucked out of it. A few kids roamed the halls going to the bathroom and such endeavors. Scully felt like sneezing as soon as the group turned the hallway corner, it smelled like someone had taken a bath in at least twelve bottles of Ax body spray. 

Mulder decided, conveniently enough, to turn around right at the moment her face scrunched up. He smiled softly as he thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“Scully?”

“I’m okay. I’m fine.” She said, although her eyes were watering. They continued to walk through the long stretches of hallway and up a flight of stairs. 

Finally they reached room 224, the outside blocked off by yellow crime scene tape. Mulder held up the tape so that he and Scully could go underneath. 

“Let me know what you find. There has been no significant evidence that our men could pull up.” Sheriff Wallace said. 

Mulder nodded as he and Scully walked into the classroom. The first thing Scully noticed was a poignant odor that immediately hitting her nostrils.

“Mulder, what on Earth is that smell?” she covered her mouth with her hand momentarily and continued to walk around the classroom.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good.” Mulder went over to the teachers’ desk. “Scully, come take a look at this.” Scully walked over to where he was standing, examining two small teeth.  
“Didn’t Sheriff Wallace say they didn’t find any ‘significant evidence?’ Why haven’t these been bagged up for evidence?” Mulder came to stand beside her.

Scully took a latex glove out of her pocket and picked up one of the teeth. “Mulder these don’t look like human teeth.” She held up one of the ‘teeth’ and traced it with her finger, she gasped suddenly when she saw a small droplet of blood develop under the glove of her left hand.

“I told you Scully these are vampire fangs. Look how sharp they are!” Scully simply placed the tooth back on the desk and held up her finger, the blood had begun to turn a dark black.

“Mulder…” Mulder walked over and examined her finger.

“Scully do you believe that wormholes exist?” Mulder questioned softly.

“Of course, theories in physics don’t prohibit their existence. What are you suggesting Mulder?”

“Scully I think that whoever is the owner of these fangs might have traveled through a nice wormhole and landed in Hannibal, Missouri.” He continued to look at the ‘fang.’

“Mulder, that’s impossible harnessing a wormhole for journeying through the cosmos would require a massive breakthroughs in technology. Not only that but a human simply couldn’t survive that journey.”

“I’m not saying that they are humans. I’m saying they are some kind of vampire alien hybrid.”

“You...You can’t be serious, Mulder! Vampire alien hybrids? Who is going to believe that?”

Mulder gave her one of his famous grins and put his hands on her hips. Scully simply grabbed his hand with her right hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Listen...Whatever happens is be it vampire alien hybrids or just plain old messed up humans we’ll figure it out okay?” Scully let go of his hand and began to walk towards the door, Mulder looked longingly as she left.

 

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> follow/check out my tumblr ohmissyyousofineee.tumblr.com 
> 
> Leave me prompts/ships to write and I'll get on it!


End file.
